Us vs Them
by M.A Healy
Summary: Us vs Them is a love story showing what really goes on behind the closed doors of vampires, loosely based of of the vampire diaries .The couple Brandon & Natalie and what happens when she finds out hes a vampire, & how her life will be forever changed.


**Prologue:**  
>Whats the point he's not going to change. There's nothing I can do he's too strong now, He wont hurt me becuase he loves me, but he never said that I had to join; he said I could do whatever I wanted. I wish I knew all of this before the war that could possibly kill all man-kind. But all I could do was watch them die right in front of me, while my friends and family were killing off most of the human race. Yet we still act as friends with them at school, at home, at parties. So, I guess im offically one of them. A liar. A killer. A monster.<p>

* * *

><p>It was 1909, when the love of my life found me. We starting courting each other like any new couple at the time, but I knew our relationship was different. He would always compliment me on how I looked, in the most sweetest ways. But,I couldn't say anything like that back; I wanted to so badly but, I was so captivated by him that i was literally lost in him. His name was Brandon.<p>

"Natalie" he would whisper. "Natalie what is wrong, are you okay?" Brandon would say has he would lightly shake me, so I would snap out of his trance.  
>"I am fine, thank you." I would reply simple and straight forward so that he would worry so much about me. Brandon worried about me more than my own father did, I thought it was rather strange at the time.<p>

* * *

><p>On September 18th, 1910, we had been courting for ten months now, and he wanted me to finally see his home. Brandon and I were the only people there. I asked him where the rest of his family was and he just mumbled "on a trip". So, I decided not to question it and move on, as he finished showing me around his grand estate, he showed me his room, and after a while of being in his room we started to kiss, more intensly and more passionatly by the second. He started kissing my cheek down to my neck then to my shoulder bone and back up to my lips. I was so into the kissing that I didn't notice that he stopped right at my neck, he began to pant intensely. I started feeling a wierd vibe. Brandon looked up into my eyes and told me " I know how you feel about me, now its my turn to show you just how i feel about you". It looked as if he was crying, so as i was about to hug him, he began forociously kissing my neck which I didnt mind until, it happened. I felt the dreadful burning pain through my blood, I let out a scream so loud anyone in a mile radius would be able to hear it, but no one came to my rescue. Brandon didnt let go of my neck I started to see blood stains on my new gown, i shoved him but he didn't budge, from there I knew that i was going to die. I made a run for stairway.<br>" Brandon STOP! Please, somebody help me!", I was tumbling down the stairs I then heard a sudden snap, I felt imediate pain in my head, harsh pain and then i fainted onto the harsh coldness of the ground.

* * *

><p>I actually woke up the next morning, alive and confused; my head hurt of agonizing pain. I felt like I was going to fall over with every step, but when I saw brandon; I ran for the front door.<br>"Natalie!" he called after me.  
>"Leave me alone!" I screeched as I reached for the door knob, but before I could even turn the knob he appeared right in beside me.<br>" How did you do that?" I panted.  
>"We need to talk Natalie." Brandon said so calmly as he was guarding the door. But how could he be so peaceful right now, I truly hated him for the pain he gave me. I wanted to rip the perfectly shaped head off of his body, with no hesitation.<br>" Let me go now." I commanded as I tried to push him away, he didn't even move a little.  
>" No, I don't think so." Brandon smirked as he grabbed my waist and all in on swift movement, we were in his bedroom, again. I was terrified once more.<br>" What are you?" I questioned him. Nothing was being said. "What the hell did you do to me last night?" But he wasn't answering. "Brandon?" He looked at me, at that moment I realized just how scary he actually looked, his pale icey blue eyes, his ivory white skin, his too chiseled to perfection body, and his dark brown hair perfectly quafed. It was amazing how I never noticed these features earlier.  
>" Natalie sit down, I need to tell you that well..." he stumbled.<br>" Brandon what? Start talking!" I yelled as I sat across the room from him.  
>" I'm 268 years old and I have been since 1642" Brandon said as he was looking down at the floor.<br>" Oh really?" I spat sarcasticly.  
>" Natalie" he said as he looked up from the floor, "I'm a Vampire."<br>"A vampire really, okay your crazy" I said as i got up from the couch.  
>" Natalie wait" I halted. "Vampires are kind of like Zombies , only we look better"<br>"Ugh." I mumbled.  
>" Us vampires, in order to live, we have to feed on blood to survive."<br>" Okay 'Dracula', want to explain the door?"  
>" Were <em>DEAD<em> Natalie, we can move the ghosts hidden and unaware, fast and quiet." Brandon paused to look at me, "and at rare occasions we recieve special abilitys."  
>" Ooo, really magical powers" I snorted jokingly.<br>" Can you just wait?" I nodded. "Being a vampire is actually quite horrible, were like the human monster, but my family, none of us have any sort of ability , so we think that it is just a myth. But other than that we are quite strong, very strong actually."  
>" Oh okay special abilitys! Wow. Yeah okay, I'm out of here." I said as i went towards the door again.<br>" Natalie your one of us now, you can run from it, but if you stay here I can help you through everything." He stated.  
>" Go to hell Brandon." I hissed.<br>"I turned you because I love you, I didn't want to lose you." "What if I don't want to be this thing?" I angerily said pointing to my new self.  
>" It's too late." I looked up at him. "Your one of us now, FOREVER." Brandon whispered into my ear.<p> 


End file.
